The Horizon Between Lost and Dreaming
by A.S. LeMay
Summary: Sometimes we are born in the wrong place, with the wrong people, with the wrong life. Every person and their movements, everyday even, seems wrong and out of place, so maybe getting captured and accused was the best thing that ever happened to her.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! I'm kind of new here. I post on fictionpress, but this is my first fan fiction. Review for a Review. Hope you like it  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!! Rumiko Takahashi does!!!! (cries in agony) I wish I did, but I'm too broke to buy him: (_

**The Last Bohemian  
**Chapter One  
The Empty Well

Coarse bronze hands ran across the smooth wood as the wheel was swept to the left, the wind sweeping the thick gray hairs from the captain's face to be tossed in the wind. This man gazed longingly at the horizon, waiting for the crew to finish loading. Crinkled fingers lingered on his brow, wiping the salt water from his eyes, the same hand coming to rest on the delicately carved wood of the handles. They were worn from use, from the vermin that had grasped it beautiful power in their own palms. It would not be long before another rat claimed it, gliding through the vast sea, the salt stinging their eyes, the wind sweeping up the sails, with nothing but the wheel and the water ahead of them, true love. The man sighed and let his hand fall to his lap, the years evident on his face. Wind crept up slowly to his back, and then rushed up to the massive sails. Yes, today was a good day for sailing. The captain of the Latrement blinked rapidly, trying to clear the splotches from his vision. He had been staring at the sun again. Shaking his old head, the captain trained his sight to the cabin door. One last sigh was heard before the captain was seen rising up from the deck and disappearing below it.  
  
Men hurried wildly around, preparing the ship for departure, attempting to balance their precious cargo, while running like savages. They rushed up the ramp and down again, barely avoiding the figure standing at the edge it. Gathering her cloak about her, the strange woman gazed at the ship with interest, taking in the intricate beauty of the vessel and the undeserving crew. They were akin to rodents, unwanted and everywhere. Kagome pulled the hood further down over her features, hiding her face and sex from view. It was impossible to say how long she stood there, staring at the Latrement, taking in the beauty of it. She wanted it. Like all those before her, the deck of the Latrement had beckoned, begging her feet to step on its surface, to touch the railing with her fingertips, to escape from the harbor with the wheel and sea before her.  
  
A member of the crew called to the captain, ready to set sail. Emerging from below, the aging man scratched his beard and walked forward. A surge of unbearable envy crept into Kagome's soul. She felt possessed by it, this green-eyed demon of jealousy. Clenching the folds of the fabric hiding her identity, Kagome watched helplessly as her dream prepared to set sail. She watched her leave the dock in agony, and longed to be in the captain's place, clutching the wheel with her own hand. As the shipped disappeared in the distance, Kagome's hand began to lose its firm grip. She relaxed slightly and gave a disheartened sigh. The world was so cruel to make her a woman. She glanced down at her red, irritated palms and shook her head. Lying flat on her stomach, the woman stared into the evening water and dipped her sore hands into the soothing depths of the ocean. She closed her eyes and listened to the rolling waves, imagining she was on the deck of the Latrement, not the dock. They only thing she could see was water in every direction, miles of ocean, miles of freedom.  
  
The warmth of the summer night caressed her back as the water ran between her fingers with the tide. July was always like this in Istoria, flowing greens hills pressed up to the sandy beaches of the ocean, humid air was tossed around the shore while the air smelled of pine trees. Kagome opened her eyes to the tempting breezes as they played with stray locks of her dark hair. Pushing back the thick material surrounding her figure, she sat up and allowed her legs to hang over the dock, her toes teasing the water under the sultry moon. The pale goddess hung from the sky and cast her soft glow to the harbor below, poured over Kagome's face in the murky night. She closed her eyes in the light.  
  
The first time the mysterious girl met the Latrement, Kagome could see it all too clearly, was three summers ago, a week before her fourteenth year began. Kagome's father had left again, after some mysterious wealth in the Trepid Islands, her mother, working at the tavern as usual. That left her the day to be free. She had wandered to the docks, fascinated by the large ships and their troublesome crews. Kagome pined away to be a sea lass', she burned for it, but her father forbade it. He claimed life on the ocean deep was too harsh for such a child. She was not fit for such a life. Kagome thought otherwise, and in the middle of her musing, its beauty had appeared magically, caught her unawares, the Latrement. It was love at first sight.  
  
Now, every morning, Kagome would rush to the docks, watching for her precious pirate ship. Afterwards, she would lie down and stare up at the night, wishing on a stray thought to rule the ocean herself.  
  
Kagome's father had not returned that summer, or the summer after.  
  
Tired of her musings, Kagome pushed up from the ground, looking towards the seaside town where she resided. The inn sat next to the sea, the sign waving slightly in the lofty breeze, the tavern to its left, not a hundred paces down the narrow road. Pressing her body against the shadows of the buildings, the woman wandered through the dark like a whisper, vague and hidden. The door of the tavern loomed in front of her and Kagome took a deep breath, quietly opening the door. She slipped inside and leaned against the wood, exhaling a sigh of relief. Kagome barely noticed the faint rustling of fabric next to her.  
  
"Kagome." A voice spoke from the darkness. Kagome spun around and nearly smacked her head against the wall in fear.  
  
"Souta!" Kagome scolded in a hushed tone. "Don't do that! I almost died!" Her hand clutched her chest while she tried to calm her breathing.  
  
"Yeah, right, Kagome." He snorted in disbelief. "You're just being dramatic!"  
  
"Am not!" She cried. Souta clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet!" Souta whispered rapidly. "Do you want everyone to wake up?" Kagome shook her head fiercely. Her younger brother carefully pried his fingers away from Kagome's mouth, lest she decide to bite them. Turning towards one of the tables in the tavern, Souta motioned for Kagome to follow him. "Mind explaining why you're out so late, sis?" He questioned, taking a seat. Kagome pulled up a chair a laid her chin on the wood.  
  
"Souta." Kagome sounded tired. "You know why I was out late. Why do you bother asking?" She muttered as sleep pulled at the corners of her eyes. Souta sat opposite of his blood sister. The lack of sleep she had encountered the past few weeks was all too obvious on her features. It wouldn't be long until the crazy woman noticed, the crazy woman being his mother. Her kind of therapy was a leather belt.  
  
"Listen," Souta whispered. "I'm really worried about you. This has to stop, now. How long until mom notices? You can't keep this up Kagome! You barely get enough sleep as is, and now you add this to your burden, watching some ship leave the harbor every morning. I can't keep working extra for you!" She knew what she was doing was wrong. Kagome knew, but nothing could keep her away from the dock, not even her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Souta." His sister pleaded. "But you don't understand!" Souta leaned over the table and grabbed Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"No, Kagome! You don't understand! I miss Dad too, but he's not coming back! He's dead! Can't you understand that? Even if you gained control of the Latrement, it would be a fool's quest. He's gone. You would never find him!" Kagome slapped his hands away and wiped her eyes of unshed tears.  
  
"I have to try, Souta." The boy embraced his sister and held her tightly while she wept.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome. Things will be better someday. I'll get a ship and then we can get out of her, away from her." The girl shivered involuntarily from the mention of her. She was the reason Kagome was so miserable, her stepmother. "But, Kagome," Souta warned. "You have to stop going to the docks at night. She'll catch you one of these days. Remember what happened last time." Oh, she remembered all right. No one forgets getting whipped. It was a few months after their father had left. Kagome took some bread without asking. That was the last time she ever did anything without asking. Around her stepmother, Kagome was reduced to meek and timid, the complete opposite of her personality.  
  
"Souta," Kagome whispered softly. "I'll be fine. Now, go upstairs. I'll come up in a few minutes." He gave her a doubtful look. "Go!" She giggled. "I'll be fine." He still looked slightly suspicious, but trudged up the steps grumpily. Kagome waited until his feet disappeared and began to creep carefully backwards. She tiptoed until her back ran into the door. Quietly, Kagome slipped back into the night. So absorbed was the girl in her actions that she failed to notice the figure lurking in the shadows.  
  
Her mother stepped out of the darkness, a slight smirk apparent on her features. "How interesting." She murmured.  
  
The crisp air hit Kagome's face and blew her dark hair back. Looking around frantically, Kagome eased her way into the narrow alley between the Inn and the Tavern. She climbed the wooden gate at the end of the empty passage and landed on a grassy bank on the other side. Trees sailed overhead, fresh green buds blossoming on their limbs. Kagome eased herself onto the green hill and took a deep breath. It was one of the only places, one of the only times when she could truly be at peace. It was close to three in the morning, she couldn't feel her feet, and dark bags hung under her eyes, but Kagome didn't care. The fairy-like girl pushed herself up off the soil and padded up the damp hill, slipping on the soft mud occasionally.  
  
The gray structure still stood there; as it did every night, clear droplets of water littering the stone. It was the statue and the well, Kagome's well. Not many people knew about its location save herself and Souta. The hill kept the well hidden from the sight of her seaside town, and it was a nice place to think. An old legend surrounded the statue by the well, involving a young woman and a pirate, but Kagome couldn't remember the whole thing. Basically, the young woman worked at the tavern. She would always listen the tales of weary travelers and help where she could. One day the town was attacked by a band of pirates, her ancestors apparently. One of the younger, more attractive men came across the tavern and found the woman protecting villagers behind the bar. The man was so taken aback by her beauty and courage that he found himself in love, and even convinced the crew to abandon the town. He visited her frequently until one-day word of a magnificent treasure reached the small seaside town of Istoria. When the man heard of the treasure, his pirate instinct of greed took over and he decided to seek it. The woman begged him not to go, pleaded with him to stay with her. He would not stay but promised to marry her when he returned. Everyday after he left the young woman would sit by the well that overlooked the ocean, waiting for her love. She waited so long that she turned to stone. The man never returned.  
  
Kagome shook her head. It was a stupid legend anyway. Kagome leaned over the dry well and peered into its depths. The blood began to rush to her head. She had never tried a well without any water before, but what was the harm? Her small hand fisted around a cool metal object in her pocket. Kagome raised her hand above the well and whispered quietly to the wind. She dropped the coin and listened until she heard the dull thud of the metal hitting dirt. There was always a small chance.  
  
The girl took in a quick breath of air before turning to walk back to the tavern, her steps lighter. The hill always gave her that calm, pleasant feeling. Kagome slid down the hill, and hopped the gate, stepping briskly towards the tavern door. The kitchen was empty and silent. Souta was probably sleeping soundly. She smiled at the thought of her annoying brother. Kagome yawned briefly before making her way towards the stairs. Maybe she could have an hour or two of sleep until the sun rose. Kagome's foot never even touched the first step.  
  
Cold, clammy fingers wrapped around her right arm like a vice and Kagome cried out in fright.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't notice, little Kagome, that you were gone every night?" The voice grated against her ears. "Where have you been? The docks, again?" It was her stepmother. Kagome shuddered, fearing the worst. The hand around her arm tightened painfully and the girl whimpered. "Do you think I'm stupid, girl? I overheard that conversation with your brother." The voice hissed. Kagome shut her eyes. There was no way out. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, little Kagome," Her stepmother threatened. "So that this kind of incident never occurs again." Kagome was thrown against the wall and collapsed like a rag doll. "This kind of behavior can't be tolerated. You understand of course, little Kagome." The black leather slapped against the floor tile. Kagome cringed as her mother drew back the belt strike.  
  
That instant, a thick scream pierced the air. Kagome's stepmother paused and Souta rushed down the steps, knocking her over the head with a book. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her out the door as their stepmother sunk to the ground.  
  
"Come on, Kagome!" He yelled. "We have to get out of here, now!" Kagome stared dazedly at her brother and let him lead her out of the tavern. They stepped into a street of chaos. Men with cruel faces ran rampant on the streets, seeming to destroy anything in their path. Swords were strapped to their sides and they over ran the small village. They beat and killed. They stole. Pirates. Pirates were destroying her home. Souta pulled Kagome against the wall and ducked into the alley, urging her to run faster.  
  
Her breathing grew labored as they reached the gate. Souta jumped it, and then helped her over it. They ran up the hill for their lives. They ran towards the well, away from the mayhem. Maybe if they could reach the forest past the statue, they would be safe. Maybe they had a chance.  
  
Kagome was so close to being free. If it weren't for the man sitting by the well, she would have been. He was almost like a witch in the early hours of the morning. The wind teased his hair, carrying loose white strands in the wind. His eyes were open and vivid, somewhere between gold and amber under the pale moonlight. The man stared pensively at the statue of the woman by the well. Kagome stopped running before the man, drawing Souta behind her.  
  
The man spun around at the intrusion. Kagome noted his clothing and the sword at his belt. He was one of them. She could expect no mercy. His intense eyes narrowed at the girl and the boy behind her. The man growled in the back of his throat.  
  
"Kikyô." He spat. Kagome stepped back in surprise. Kikyô?  
  
"I'll kill you." He whispered venomously. Kagome just barely registered her brother calling her name. Before she could grasp what was happening, the strange man had grabbed her and slid down the hill in blinding speed. The ship loomed closer, its black sails fluttering in the wind.


	2. Lost Here

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, blah blah blah blah_

AN: Hey again, thanks for the reviews. I'll still write this story, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I write(hint hint)

****

**The Last Bohemian **

**Chapter Two**

Lost Heart  
  
The ramp creaked as Inuyasha tripped up the shaky wood. Hints of dawn could be seen in the distance as reds at purples began to rise on the horizon. The woman in his arms laid still, her hair loose from the blowing wind. She was probably unconscious from fright. Her hands were pale and thin, face white like porcelain decorated with pink lips and a small nose. Behind her lids were deceptive translucent eyes, eyes he did not wish to see again. He shook his head. Kikyô had ruined their lives. Now, she would pay the price.  
  
Inuyasha stepped on the deck, heading towards the cabin, the girl hanging limply in his arms. Men stepped aside for the youth, watching him in silence. They all knew whom he held in his arms. They all felt the betrayal. Inuyasha took a hesitant step forward and opened the door to the cabin. The captain sat inside at his desk, writing impatiently. He stopped abruptly at the interruption.  
  
"Yes, what is it, man?" the captain asked. He sat still in his desk without turning around. Inuyasha waited several seconds before answering.  
  
"Take a look, Captain." Inuyasha spoke quietly. The captain laughed.  
  
"So, it's you, Inuyasha." He said while turning around. "What is. . ." His mouth fell open and the crinkles in his face scrunched up in confusion, and anger. "Kikyô." He whispered darkly. "So we've found her at last." The woman lay unconscious in the chair, oblivious to her surroundings. Inuyasha glared at the girl. "I know its hard on you especially, Inuyasha." The boy just looked away.  
  
"What should we do with her?" Inuyasha gritted out. The captain shook his head wearily.  
  
"We have to wait until she wakes up first." He spoke dangerously. "For now, just tie her up." Inuyasha nodded tightly and grabbed rope from the floorboards. He grabbed the limp girl around her waste and bound her feet and wrists. The captain sighed a weary note and slapped his hands on his knees. "And now," He continued. "We wait." Inuyasha nodded at took a seat against the wall on the floor. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling in restless anticipation. It had been three years. He looked over to the girl. Soft brown curls fell around her face, her lips pursed in the rest of sleep. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. Three years to forget her and nothing had changed. He studied Kikyô's face quietly, illuminated by the candlelight. She looked the same. There was something different, though, something off about her. He just could not place it. The ship rocked back and forth in the waves as they lapped against the ship. They had left the dock, headed back to Riene. Inuyasha fell asleep to the sound of the rolling ocean.  
  
Rays of sunlight climbed up the sails briefly before exploding into the morning sky. August took on a dreamy quality in the ethereal sky with clouds hanging like wings in the azure blue. Inuyasha opened his eyes as light trailed under the cabin door. Realizing where he was, the boy snapped up frantically, looking around for the woman. Kikyô was still there, asleep, bound to the chair. His feature relaxed visibly.  
  
"Now what?" He whispered into the air of the empty cabin. She sighed in her sleep. "What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked. He shook his head as the captain entered. He clicked his shoe against the floor.  
  
"She awake yet?" The captain asked. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Not yet." He replied. The sun had risen. Blue sky peeked through the small opening in the door. The captain sighed wearily. The figure in the chair shifted restlessly, her eyes fluttering open at the intrusion of sunlight. She had the normal reaction any normal person would have. Kagome screamed. The pair of men clamped both hands over there ears and Inuyasha ran towards her to cover her mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Kikyô! You knew it would come to this." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stopped struggling as confusion crept onto her face. She asked who Kikyô was exactly, but it came out more like "wmhz eflizfffm?" The captain crouched down in front of lot.  
  
"Kikyô," He whispered sorrowfully. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray us?" Inuyasha slowly took his hands away from her mouth carefully, lest she scream again.  
  
"I've been trying to tell you for the past ten minutes! I'm not this Kikyô, whoever she is! I'm Kagome Wingrove of Istoria!" Inuyasha snorted from his position against the wall.  
  
"Oh, please, Kikyô." He scoffed. "Don't play the fool!"  
  
"My name is Kagome!" The captain hung his head in aggravation.  
  
"Kikyô." The old man ground out. "Enough with the games. We just want to know why you did it." Kagome shook her head furiously.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She said angrily. "But I won't take responsibility for a crime I didn't commit. That's the fault of this Kikyô you talk of. Look at me. Can you honestly say I'm her?"  
  
"Of course you are." Inuyasha argued. "Or you're some freakishly identical twin, and I'll have you know, Kikyô has no sisters."  
  
"Just look at me." She pleaded. "I'm not Kikyô." Inuyasha grunted noncommittally, but walked closer to the girl, scrutinizing her face. Kagome fidgeted under his gaze. Inuyasha could see no great difference. The girl must be lying. She had the same innocent eyes, beautiful, but deceptive. They were a deep shade of green, lavender rimmed eyes. Inuyasha froze in his inspection.  
  
Kagome nodded in victory and the captain glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He asked. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" The boy shook his head warily.  
  
"Captain, she's right." Inuyasha spoke rapidly. "This girl isn't Kikyô."  
  
"What!" The captain cried out. "Of course she is! Look at her!" Inuyasha made a motion towards the girl.  
  
"Kikyô had blue eyes. This girl has green eyes. Kikyô also had a birthmark on her left ear. There is no such mark on this girl." The captain brushed back the girl's hair to inspect her ear.  
  
"My God, Inuyasha, you're right." The two men exchanged a brief glance.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kagome cried indignantly. "Now that you're done! Can I please go home? Please!" Both men looked guiltily at their laps. "Well?" she asked expectantly. The captain spoke first. Inuyasha was strangely quiet.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't go home, Kagome." He answered her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're pirates, Kagome, and now that you know about us, well, sorry." She dropped her jaw in horror.  
  
"W-What are you going t-to d-do to m-me?" Her voice quivered with uncertainty. Inuyasha rose from the floor in that instant and walked up to the deck, slamming the door behind him. Kagome looked after him, blatantly confused.  
  
"Kagome, you have two options. No, don't worry, we won't kill you." Kagome visibly relaxed as he spoke those kind words of mercy. "The first is to walk the plank." Her face scrunched up. "No," the captain noted. "I guess you wouldn't be up for that option. The second is to, well, join us."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What I mean," He amended. "Is to become a pirate." Kagome was taken aback. "Take some time to think it over." The captain spoke kindly. "I'll wait until you decide." He walked around to his desk and sat down, picking up the quill pen to write. Kagome sat in honest confusion. She didn't know what to do. Souta was still back at home, but neither option allowed her to go back there. Walking the plank was basically a death sentence. Of course she could swim, but they were probably miles out to sea. Should she join them, be committed to a life of crime? Her father was a pirate, but he had no wish of her becoming one. Kagome bit her lip in frustration. What other choice did she have? The girl had no intention or want of dying. There was only one option open.  
  
"Alright," Kagome said quietly. The captain looked up from his papers. "I'll do it." She whispered. The captain nodded solemnly and rose from his chair. Kagome was in for one hell of a life.  
  
The wind picked up again, swaying the tavern sign above the door. People were slowly emerging from their houses to assess the damages. Kagome's stepmother stepped into the light and slowly shook her head at the vision that greeted her. Souta sat still on the grass by the well staring into nothing. She was gone. Kagome was gone. The young boy slammed a fist into the ground.  
  
It would take months to repair the town. Only a few lives were lost, so the men in the village dug graves for the poor woman and her three sons, the old clerk and the innkeeper. They stood in respect by the dirt mounds, saying quiet prayers, and weeping for the lost. The village boys began to pile up the useless lumber, torn from houses. The homeless picked through the remnants of burnt ones to find any scraps of keepsakes. It was painful to watch and Yuka looked away in sorrow. Eri and Ayumi stepped up the road slowly to meet her. Yuka turned around at their footsteps, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks.  
  
"Yuka, don't cry..." Eri ran forward to embrace her friend. "They're gone! We can start over now." Ayumi placed a hand on Yuka's shoulder encouragingly. Yuka nodded, thankful for their support. She looked towards the tavern.  
  
"We should go see, Kagome," Ayumi whispered. "And make sure she's alright." The girls silently agreed by walking down the road towards Kagome's home. The three girls noticed Kagome's stepmother standing outside, angry with hands on her hips. All of them visibly cringed.  
  
"Maybe now's not the best time." Yuka spoke in a hushed tone. "You know how Kagome's mom gets."  
  
"Stepmother." Ayumi corrected. "But I'm worried about Kagome. We can put up with that woman's wrath for once, can't we?" Eri tapped the two girls on the shoulders.  
  
"Maybe we won't have to." Eri grimaced. "Here comes Souta." The boy walked dismally up the street, his heart heavy with guilt. "Souta!" She yelled. He looked up to see his sister's friends. "Souta, have you see Kagome?" He shook his head sorrowfully and ran quickly up to meet them. The boy ran up to Eri and held onto her tightly, clutching his small fingers in the material at the back of her shirt.  
  
"Souta," Yuka asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's gone." Souta's muffled voice spoke quietly. "They took her."  
  
"Who did?" Yuka whispered horrified.  
  
"The pirates, a man with white hair and golden eyes."  
  
The wind picked up dust on the road, stretching the silence to an eternity, while tears crept slowly into the eyes of four lone figures at the top of a hill. The man standing slightly behind them walked up to the desperate silhouettes of her friends.  
  
"I'm going after her." Kagome's fiancé made his presence known.  
  
"Kouga!" Ayumi gasped. "They'll kill you!"  
  
"I will bring her back." He said with force. "I love her. . ." The man trailed off. Souta struggled briefly in Eri's arms.  
  
"I'll go with you." The boy said.  
  
The ocean spread out her eerie arms in the dark, flooding out to the horizon to meet a glowing blanket of stars. He watched the useless rise and fall of the sky, closing his eyes to breath in the salty air.  
  
"Hey, you." Kagome's voice rose over the calm splash of waves, soft and careless on the breeze. She was like a ghost back to haunt him. Inuyasha just nodded in acceptance and turned back to the endless night, his golden eyes flashing in the false light of the moon. Kagome stepped lightly, placing her hands on the rail by his side. "I guess I'm part of this now." Inuyasha nodded again, without speaking. Kagome turned up slightly to glance at him. "What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha smiled and chuckled slightly.  
  
"What did think you were supposed to do?" He asked. She shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"Be a pirate?" The girl guessed. "I don't know. Do pirate things?" He smirked. "Well excuse me! I've never done this before!" Inuyasha smiled vaguely, but kept still and somber, his molten eyes on the horizon. It depressed the air around her and left Kagome feeling melancholy.  
  
She stood stoically by the strange boy, watching his platinum hair drift and sway with the waves. Kagome saw her only answer would be silence, and in that moment she realized the consequences of her actions. She could never go home. She was alone. The comfortable faded wood of the deck squished beneath her bare toes; so she sat down, her back to the rail. Kagome looked up into the visible night.  
  
"Who was she?" Kagome whispered softly to the golden-eyed man. Inuyasha turned swiftly, mouth moving wordlessly in surprise.  
  
"Who was who?" He asked. Kagome's face screwed up in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, don't play stupid." The girl lowered her voice. "This Kikyô obviously hurt you. Would you like to tell me about it?" She asked kindly. Inuyasha stared openly at her. It was an offering. Of companionship? Of friendship? He wasn't sure which. The boy glared at her coldly.  
  
"No." Kagome looked taken aback. Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't need your pity." Kagome's emerald eyes flickered in the waning moon.  
  
"I'm not offering you pity." She answered. Inuyasha looked torn, but in the end gave in. He sat beside her on the damp wood.  
  
"I met Kikyô four years ago." And so began his story.

Come on. You know you wanna push the button. That's right. Do it.


	3. I Was Fifteen

_Disclaimer: While it would be awesome if I did in fact own Inuyasha, I sadly don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Furthermore, I have absolutely no money, so suing me is pointless._  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
I Was Fifteen  
  
The day was rare and calming, a subtle wind, fragrant and cool. There were not many hours left, two at most. We were staring anxiously at the coast, with the normal feelings of excitement and anticipation. The captain sat warily on the deck, for there would be another raid that night, not far south of Istoria, in the commercial city on Bangladeer.  
  
My sword skills were less than impressive, although it was no help to myself that I tried to avoid bloodshed, whenever possible. This was my first large raid. I was neither nervous nor courageous, but a rather strange emotion of apathy had set it, almost enough to twist my stomach. Maybe I was afraid, but I really couldn't say. The captain, Onigumo, was speaking, encouraging, inspiring, but I had no want to listen, so before long, night fell, before long we were inching up the coast. Then, suddenly, Bangladeer was before the ship, and my nerves were shot. The captain signaled his hand and we dropped into warm knee-deep water. The town was not asleep, but too busy, too ignorant to notice the imminent danger. My mate Miroku, who is three years my superior, led us on to the unsuspecting town. I followed swiftly through the black water with shaking, numb hands. I wasn't prepared to fight. I was afraid, more so than I had ever been. I caught the captain's eye as I ran from the grimy sea. It didn't matter if I was ready or not. I would fight, regardless. The moment of understanding passed, and again I was running towards the bustling streets from hidden darkness.  
  
We poured into the shadows of alleys, watching, waiting for the perfect second. Miroku turned towards me, his grin almost feral in the thick moonlight. He lifted his face to that light letting out a deep, echoing call. It reverberated through the sitting, bouncing off the city walls, and then we attacked, more powerful than the gods themselves. I much doubt you've ever seen anyone raped before. It's enough to break innocence, enough to make you vomit, and for the first time in my life, I was aware of what I was taking part in. This wasn't looting; it was a slaughter, a disgrace. I knew Miroku felt it too. So later that night, deep below the deck of the ship, I sat in silence with Miroku, as we thought of our life, what we had been a part of, what we had seen. It was then we truly became abandoners. So hastily, I made plans with Miroku to escape the cold-blooded prison of the Latrement. As the Latrement ran south down the coast, the seaside town of Riene came up, so we jumped from the edge of the ship, and floated through murky waters to the shore. We stumbled blindly up to the street, exhausted, conveniently collapsing in front of the inn, and that's how she found us. I met Kikyô four years ago in that town. She rescued Miroku and me. She would look to me with those pale blue eyes, crisp and refreshing, like a breath of cool air, and everyday I wanted to see them more. I just wanted to be near her. Kikyô was more than pleasant, seemingly timid and demure, but the secrets she held were mind-boggling. We had come to Riene to escape the sea life, but ironically, we were caught up in the web again.  
  
Kikyô's employer, Myouga, is the current captain of the Riene, the ship you now ride on. She was subtle and careful in her deception, drawing me in until I could no longer deny her the world. I knew Miroku longed for the deck of the ship again, and she knew it too. So after weeks had passed, Kikyô introduced me to Myouga, and I was again a thief, again cursed. I was surprised, you see, for the Riene was nothing like the Latrement. Where greed is still present here, there is no unfulfilled hunger, no unneeded bloodshed, and I fell into a normal routine. I think you could've said I was happy, but still there was one thing I longed for. I starved for it, and watched everyday as she trailed her ocean eyes to mine. I burned inside while we laughed, and spent sleeping hours sleepless, until one night, shed under pale starlight, I stood by her by the outstretched sea on the Riene. Kikyô stared lazily at the sea, and I at the heavens. We were strangely somber and quiet, more pensive on my part, conniving on her part. I remember how she pursed her lips just so and whispered barely about the wind.  
  
"I never told you before, did I?" She confessed. And I glanced to her confused and waiting for her to end her confession. Kikyô looked towards me, and for the entire world, I swore her face was pure, empty of deceit. "I love you." And she clasped my hand to her cheek, closing her eyes in a silent burden that I would later recognize for guilt, and not the façade of loneliness.  
  
I would not leave her side in the days that followed, but Kikyô persisted, arguing there was news of a carnival up in Langaleth that could be taken advantage of. She was a stubborn lady, determined and unmovable, so I eventually caved in, taking the captain and Miroku with me into Riene so we could retrieve information on the carnival. That morning is forever engraved in my memory, a misjudgment that cannot be forgiven.  
  
There was no carnival. There was no city of Langaleth any longer. The crew of the Latrement had decimated the town to brick and ash. And when the captain heard this, he was nothing but confused, for Kikyô was as a daughter was to him. She had no reason to lie or believe rumors, so he thought. But Miroku knew. I knew. It was like a cold blade pressed to my abdomen, and I felt nauseous. Miroku collapsed to the ground, bewildered, but I ran to the docks. I ran for my life down the maze of streets in Riene, down to the outskirts, where our ship was docked, and I met nothing but horror.  
  
The ship was barely scrap and the crew was almost gone, barely twenty left. A boy my own age ran quickly to my side and pointed with shaking fingers to a ship not a hundred feet from the dock. The Latrement, and who but Kikyô herself stood by the wheel, next to its black-hearted captain. At first I thought she was captured, and prepared myself to plunge into the shallow water, but her gaze stopped me, once so warm and open, now black and ice, mutinous and cold. She drew her lips back into a smile that I will never forget, so twisted and callous. I did not notice the revolver or her fingers pulling the trigger, but I remember the pain, and everything was black.  
  
Kikyô betrayed me. She betrayed everyone.  
  
_AN: sorry, I know this chapter's a little short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks for your reviews!_


	4. Silence

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha=I do not own, not now, not ever._

**The Horizon Between Lost and Dreaming**

**Chapter Four**

Silence

The shadows barely held a veil over his face in the waning moonlight. The ship creaked and groaned as wind whipped the sail, and still she was silent from the weavings of his tale. Kagome swallowed several times.

"Did you say the name of that ship was the Latrement?" She asked curiously. Inuyasha glanced at her warily.

"Yes." He answered viciously. "I know of nothing more evil. That vessel pulls men in and shapes them to her will, more of a monster than a ship if you ask me." Kagome sighed and leaned her head back.

"I thought as much." She whispered. The boy rested on his elbows and quietly studied her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked somberly. She smiled lightly.

"It's not a trouble, just a disappointment. Ever since I was young, I always wanted that ship, that particular one." Inuyasha seemed surprised.

"So the Latrement finally drew in a lady into is entangled web." He smirked. "Pay no heed to the Latrement. It brings nothing but trouble and misfortune." She carefully pulled at the material of her shirt with her forefinger and thumb, mindlessly rubbing them together. For no justified reason or no reason at all, the news of the Latrement and its less than moral crew pierced her heart. Kagome clutched at her breast and attempted to swallow her shallow breathing.

"I know." She whispered, gulping for air. "I know." Kagome drew in a shaky breath and shook her head at her own absurdity. "What of now? Do you search the earth and sea for this lady, Kikyô, for vengeance?"

"Kikyô" Inuyasha murmured darkly. "Is no lady." His voice chilled her in its deathly calm.

"Right." She said slowly.

"But not quite." Inuyasha answered her previous question. "We follow a lead if news comes up of Kikyô, but we are still pirates, and there is still treasure. Besides," He pointed out carefully. "The crew of this ship is different than that of the first Riene. We do not all share the goal of revenge." Kagome sighed in reply to his musings. She longed for her brother and her friends. She was not prepared to sacrifice so much for so little. 'At least Souta is safe.' The girl thought faintly to herself. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He received no answer. "Kagome, are you awake?" The boy peered over to find the weary girl with her eyes closed in peaceful sleep. "Lady, you've overworked yourself for one day." Sighing, the young man gazed thoughtfully at Kagome before kneeling down to pick her up effortlessly into his arms. He walked down to his quarters below the deck and laid her carefully on his mattress, pulling the sheets up to her chin. "I'm sorry for your troubles." He whispered to the sleeping girl before walking off in the darkness of the ship.

A figure crept quietly behind him, trailing concealed in the shadows. Inuyasha never faltered a step, but in the course of several seconds he whipped around and grabbed the figure by the neck forcing him against the crude wooden wall.

"Miroku." He breathed in agitation, eyes narrowing. Inuyasha released his friend. "You know you can't sneak up on me. I pin you every time." Miroku smirked.

"Yes, but I'm getting better, and you're getting slower." He argued. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"You'll never get me Miroku. It's a waste of your time." He sighed exasperated.

"We'll see." Miroku stated plainly. Inuyasha just shook his head. "So," Miroku began. "I hear we have a new 'ward.'" Inuyasha grunted noncommittally. "Captain says she's pretty too." Inuyasha's face twitched slightly. "Said she looked like a certain person from our past."

"She's not." Inuyasha stated firmly.

"I said she _looked _like a certain person from her past, not that she is Kikyô."

"And your point?" Inuyasha asked his companion.

"So don't treat her like Kikyô." Miroku said with hidden meaning.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said angrily. Miroku turned to face his friend.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned his head to the side. "Be careful around this girl. We can't trust her yet, with anything." Miroku said carefully.

"I know."

"Remember. Be on guard around her. She may try to run at anytime. This girl does still have another life and a family." With those words, Miroku turned and walked leisurely towards his quarters. Inuyasha slammed a fist into the wall.

"Damn you, Miroku."

She flung herself from the mattress and looked wildly around the room. This was not her room. The swaying motion of the ground interrupted her frantic thoughts. Kagome fell back on the simple bed as she suddenly remembered everything. She was trapped on a ship, with absolutely no companions, save a rather rude man named Inuyasha, although, he did open up to her momentarily. Nothing seemed to explain her current surroundings though. Last Kagome remembered she was on deck speaking with said rude man. She drew her vision up to the ceiling. There was a singular lamp, swinging and flickering in the damp chamber. In the corner sat a rather lonely desk scattered with random papers and maps. There was nothing.

"Oh, Hojou." She whispered. "Where are you now?" The silence of the small chamber was the only answer Kagome received. She sighed in frustration and hopped lightly off the bed. There was no use in waiting around. Kagome was not a patient individual. She stepped towards the door and clutched the handle, swinging the door open. The girl nearly screamed when she came face to face with a complete stranger. He was startled momentarily but walked past her into the room and took a seat in the chair by the desk, obviously waiting for her to return to the room.

"So," The man began as Kagome went to sit on the bed. "You're the new girl I presume, Kagome?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?"

"Honey, everyone aboard this vessel knows your name by this point. You're the double of the woman who betrayed us." He explained.

"I'm not Kikyô." She said determinedly.

"So I've been told." He murmured thoughtfully. "I know you are not Kikyô, but the people on this ship will be wary of you none the less for the present time. I hope you understand." The man offered. She nodded in comprehension. "Sorry if I have offended you, lady, but I can't help it. You resemble her so. By the way, my name's Miroku."

"Miroku?" She asked.

"Right, that's my name." 'Where have I heard that name before?' She wondered. 'Oh, right.'

"You're Inuyasha's friend aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, so he's mentioned me."

"Yes, well, he spoke of you when telling me of Kikyô." She explained.

"He told you about Kikyô?" He asked incredulously. She nodded in confirmation. "That is surprising." Miroku said quietly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking something, Miroku?" He shook his head.

"Not at all." He said smiling.

"What exactly am I to do?"

"What do you mean?" His brow drew together perplexed.

"Am I doomed to play hostage for the rest of my life? What am I supposed to do?" She asked. Miroku paused momentarily, then leaned back in the chair thoughtfully.

"Well," He replied. "In answer to your question, no, you are not doomed. We're not monsters, you know." The girl just rolled her eyes. "But, Kagome, your future depends solely on you. Let me ask you a question. Can we trust you?" He asked intensely. "Can I trust you with my life, with the life of this crew? Can I trust you not to run away?" Kagome remained speechless. It was as if he read her mind. "I didn't think so. Until that changes Kagome, yes, you are just a prisoner on the Riene. And mark my words, girl, even if you run, we will find you." She didn't say a word. "If you can stay, if we can trust you, Kagome, you could be so much more than this." She nodded numbly. "Think about it." He said while rising from the chair. Kagome cleared her throat.

"I won't run." She said truthfully. 'I'm sorry, Souta.' Kagome thought. 'Sorry, Hojou.' Miroku smiled.

"That's nice to hear." He spoke kindly. Miroku walked to the door, but before leaving, turned to face her. "And Kagome?" She lifted her head to his inquisitive voice. "I know where your father is." Shock spread across her lovely features, but before she could speak or run after him, Miroku had closed the door and left Inuyasha's quarters.

Broad lamplight spread indifferently across the damp hall, the rug squishing uselessly beneath their feet. Souta tapped his foot impatiently

"Where are they?" He vented in frustration. "They're late by almost an hour." Hojou shrugged his shoulders.

"Souta, you can't honestly expect bandits to be the most courteous of beings."

"But this is boring." He slumped down at a table in the dank tavern, the wood dark at wet at the edges. Deep grooves were carved into the side of the table and circular stains from glass mugs littered the withered wood. The chair creaked and wobbled. Souta felt as if he was sitting at the bottom of a well. He would never get out. They would never find her. It had been nearly three days since the disappearance of Kagome, but the two men had nothing, no clues, no leads, nothing.

The distant tinkling of bells interrupted the impatient atmosphere, and several men swiveled their heads to the door as an ominous clack hit the pavement. The silence was lead that had sunk to the floor of a dark lake. Souta gripped the table as his eyebrows drew up in fear.

"What was that?" He whispered.

"A gypsy." Hojou answered noncommittally. Souta stared blankly at his sister's fiancé for several seconds.

"A gypsy." He stated. "You hired," The boy gulped. "A gypsy?"

"Well, how else would we find Kagome?"

"Another way. Gypsies are fickle and unpredictable. How can we possibly trust one?" The door creaked open, standing out in the din of the tavern.

"This is no time to argue, Souta."

"But." A cloaked figure stood stock still in the doorway, face obscured by a porcelain mask lined in fine gold, the face of a goblin. More than a thief, the figure possessed a darkness, hidden and secret, kept well behind the black pupils, which peered about callously.

Hojou smiled and gestured towards the small table with three chairs and the figure nodded, gliding as if a ghost in-between tables and chairs, the bells in its hand resonating eerily.

"Creature of the night..." Souta muttered as he watched the glowing embers of a dying fire.

"I thank you for this meeting." Hojou said quietly. The hood drooped into what could have been a nod. "Not four days ago, a woman was taken from our hometown by a band of pirates. We have no lucky it seems, for no one knows of a man with golden eyes and platinum hair."

The wooden table splintered under the iron fist of the figure across the table. And suddenly, the stranger seemed to find their voice. "Gold eyes. Blond hair?" The sexless voice spoke calmly. "Don't worry." The voice spat. "I'll bring back your precious lady. Free of charge." And just as the cloaked being came, it left, floating away, as if nothing had visited the two men in the first place. Souta shook his head, as Hojou's grin grew wider.

Metal sliced through the open air. A woman stepped lightly on her feet, dancing back and forth, lithe and graceful. As the sword came down, she sidestepped and turned quickly. She waved her blade mockingly.

"Come now, Inuyasha. You can certainly do better than this." He lunged forward and she blocked, laughing all the way. "Why are you distracted, so? Surely, not because of a woman." Inuyasha's sword swiped through the air furiously and she knocked it from his hand. "Fool. You haven't fenced this poorly for several months. What troubles you?" Inuyasha said nothing and paced towards the side of the ship. "What a bizarre man."

"Not bizarre, Sango, just frustrated." A voice answered from below the deck.

"Miroku, what could you possibly want at this hour. It is not yet time to torture me." The woman quickly pushed the stray locks of ebony hair back behind her ear. He glared at her. Her lips moved to take in a breath of fresh air. "I've worried about him," Sango looked thoughtfully towards Inuyasha. "Ever since that day. I pray he will not do anything drastic." Miroku stepped forward. "I would leave him be, Miroku. Inuyasha's mood is not a pleasant one." The man's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Then it is my fault."

"What do you mean, my dearest nemesis?" Miroku shook his head slowly.

"Because of the things I said, because of the girl who bears such a resemblance to Kikyô, his old wounds are being cut open."

"Ah," Was her eloquent reply. "Then perhaps you should speak with him, but later. Allow him to become calm."

"You are probably right, Sango." The man turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder made him pause.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Miroku." He smiled slightly before walking away. Sango fingered the pistol beneath her vest carefully. Her eyes grew darker in depth, in anger.

"This woman," She whispered. "I will not allow it." She stepped carefully, crossing the length of the massive vessel, ducking under the shrouds; she flung down the steps beneath the main deck. Shadows fell over the dark hallway. "We will see, girl, what deceptions you hold." Sango ripped opened the door to Inuyasha's room. "You will not harm him, not again!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. The girl sat, pensively on the bed.

"I believe you have taken me for another. I am not Kikyô."

"Fuck, Kikyô. Put a stop to this façade." Sango swiftly drew her blade its surface reflecting her face in the candlelight. "Perhaps this will make things easier?" The woman stepped closer, with each step, Kagome pressed closer to the wall. Suddenly, her eyebrows shot up in vast surprise.

"You're a woman?" Sango stepped back.

"Don't look so struck. So what if I am a woman?" Kagome shook her head.

"I just never realized that women. . ."

"This is normal for women. We must dress as men, or we would have no share of plunder, you understand?"

"But. . ."

"Enough!" Sango flipped the knife callously. She made a warning step with her foot and plunged the sword heartlessly towards the girl. Kagome fumbled for an object in the folds of her dress. Before cold steel pierced her breast, she drew up a small dagger in defense. Her hands shook under the pressure of Sango's machete. Sweat dripped helplessly down her arms, and Kagome's palms began to slip from the handle.

"No." She whispered. There was a fierce will to live as Sango's knife gained more air. She had to live for Souta or for her father or for Hojou or for herself or just to see the morning again, but she did not want to die. "Please."

"Do you beg, you heartless bitch, do you beg to remain in the pitiful life you own?" Kagome held the handle of her dagger tightly, and she did not flinch under the punishing gaze of the strange woman.

"Yes, I beg." And there he stood in the doorway, like a God, like a saviour, Kagome took in a breath of air. He ran and knocked the blade from Sango, grabbing her while she kicked and screamed, pointing and yelling 'murderer.' He apologized with his eyes for the woman. Again she escaped death's fingers of an early grave. Before he left with the crazy woman, she closed her eyes and slid to the floor. Inuyasha had saved her.


End file.
